


Beltane: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Beltane, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spring, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-22
Updated: 1999-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Beltane fires are *hot* as Benny surrenders himself to Ray.  Originally posted 4/19/98. This poem is a sequel toOstara: Ray.





	Beltane: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>                              
> Time for another turn  
>                              
> of the Wheel Of The Year.  
>                              
> (c) April 10, 1998  
>    
>                            

Fire crackles  
                             
And the warm breezes  
                             
Blow, swirling 'round  
                             
As the smoke curls  
                             
In hottest fury.

                            He waits,  
                            Skin gleaming,  
                            Eyes glowing,  
                            Like some woodland  
                            Creature,  
                            Silent and strong,  
                            A thing of beauty,  
                            Long limbs loose  
                            And his scent so  
                            ...Ray.  
   
                            He takes his chosen  
                            In sweat-slick passion  
                            As the heat rises,  
                            Flames licking  
                            At their bodies,  
                            Tongues wet  
                            With desire.  
   
                            Moans and sighs  
                            Fill the air  
                            As the chanters hum  
                            And raise their voices  
                            In the glory of  
                            The Great Rite. 

                            He is slender,  
                            Hard and tasty,  
                            Like fine  
                            Italian wine.  
   
                            Drink of him  
                            Who praises thy name  
                            And She-Who-Blesseth  
                            The sacred ground  
                            On which thee lay.  
   
                            Petals blow  
                            And caress bare skin  
                            As the chanters  
                            Cry  
                            To the  
                            Sky.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
